Un dia contigo en el carnaval
by Princesa Estrella
Summary: Zelda esta decidida a decirle a Link sus sentimientos, pero no contaba con la ayuda de algunas de sus amigas.. contiene spoilers!
1. Una cita

Hola este es mi primer fic, sean piadosos.

Los personajes no me pertencen, solo hago este fic por diversion, (Deberia estudiar ahora mismo cálculo , pero bueh!)

Disfrutenlo.

_**Un dia contigo en el carnaval**_

Era un dia hermoso en Hyrule. Las aves cantaban, las flores dejaban ver sus bellisimos colores y parecian bailar al venir una pequeña brisa. Todo era tranquilo, bello sobre todo en un pequeño pero acogedor jardín del castillo donde estaban dos jovenes que disfrutaban de una pequeña meriensa y de una amena conversación.  
- ...Y entonces tuve que ir con Epona a traer a esos pollos-dijo un chico alegremente a su acompañante que dejo por un momento su taza para contestarle- Espero que no se escapen de nuevo.  
- Bueno, le dije a Malon que pusiera algo en la entrada cuando fuera a visitar a las vacas, , asi las gallinas ya no se escaparan.  
- Me alegro mucho - dijo la princesa - y dime Link, ¿Cómo esta Saria?  
- Bien, Hace unos dias fui a ayudarle a preparar el puesto que llevaran al carnaval que habrá en Hyrule.  
- Sobre eso...-dijo Zelda un poco avergonzada-Link, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?  
- ¡Si, claro!¿De que se trata?- dijo link, muy curioso.  
- Pues... yo... quería pedirte, que si no estuvieras muy ocupadopor ahora, podrias acompañarme al carnaval, si no te importa...  
- Claro, princesa, ¡Cuente conmigo!  
- Muchas gracias link - (Link, esta es mi oportunidad para decirte por fin, cuanto te quiero...He esperado a que regresaras para decirtelo, pero ¿Me corresponderá? ¿Me rechazará? , tal vez en su último viaje conoció a alguien y... No, se valiente Zelda, se lo dirás hoy...)  
- ¿Zelda, estas bien? - dijo Link viendo Zelda con su mirada fija en la taza de leche.  
- ¿Eh?, Si, estoy bien , no te preocupes link.  
- Bien, Muchas gracias por la merienda Zelda - dijo el chico dijo mirando a la princesa con una sonrisa amigable. La princesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, asi que volteo y miro a un arbol cercano.  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude a poner todo en su sitio? - le dijo Link - Si, por favor.  
- Los jovenes empezarona guardar la tela donde estaba la merienda. Zelda hubiera podido ordenarlo sola ya que no habia mucho para poner en la canasta, pero no quería que el caballero se marchara tan pronto. No podía dejar de mirarlo, se sentía tan a gusto con Link. Solo con charlar, la princesa podia estar de buen humor todo el día, aunque tuviera sus aburridas clases en la tarde.  
-bueno, eso es todo, gracias Link supongo que ya te vas... -dijo la princesa cabizbaja.  
-Si, no quiero ser una molestia, además tengo que desempacar algunas cosas todavía, navi no me ayuda mucho que digamos...-dijo el rubio imaginandose a navi en su pequena tina de hada cantando - Cuando termine iré a ver a los gorones. ¡Hace mucho que no los veo! Pense ir ayer, pero me quede dormido - dijo el rubio avergonzado.  
- Esta bien, entonces, ¿te veré en el carnaval en la tarde?  
- Si, solo esperame en la entrada, ¡Adios!- dijo el rubio corriendo hacia la salida del jardin despidiendose de la princesa agitando su mano.  
- Adios... Link...-dijo la princesa mirando al joven alejarse.  
de repente, se ve un pequeño destello entre los arbustos cercanos - jiji...Esto tengo que contarselo a las chicas...- dijo la lucecita volando rapidamente sin que la princesa se diera cuenta.

En otro lado, fuera del castillo, mejor dicho, en las planicies de Hyrule, estaban reunidas unas chicas que conversaban pero parecian esperar a alguein...  
- ¡Ay! que se demora esa hada...- se quejó Ruto.  
- ¡Yo quiero saber si la princesa le dijo algo a Link!- dijo Malon.  
- Se acabo, voy a traerla yo misma - dijo Nabooru levantandose.  
Pero no fue necesario traerla, ya que la hada llego volando mas rapido que un fuego artificial a centro del circulo donde estaban las chicas. - Uf... uf...-jadeaba la hada -Les... uf... les traigo noticias...uf.. -decia navi, ya sin aire.  
- Ay, pobrecita-decia Ruto, que la tomo en sus manos - ¡Vamos dilo ya! -decia ruto agitando a Navi de las alitas.  
-¡Espera!,¡Asi no dirá nada!- dijo Nabooru quitandole a Navi de las manos - ¡ES MEJOR ASI! - dijo Nabooru agitandola mas fuerte.  
- ¡Ya basta! dejenla, dijo saria con mirada de reproche a sus amigas que la miraron avergonzadas - Descansa un poco Navi.  
- ¡Cuentanos las noticias Navi! - dijo una muy curiosa Malon.  
- puff... pufff.. Zelda... no... le dijo nada...  
- ¡Ay no! ¡¿Por que? - se quejaron las chicas al unisono.  
- ¡Ay! es increible que sean tan timidos! - Dijo Nabooru cruzandose de brazos y sentandose nuevamente.  
- creo que a esos tortolos les falta un poco de ayuda ¿No creen? - Dijo maliciosamente Ruto.  
- ¡Tienes razón!¡Ya sé!, En el carnaval hay muchas cosas que hacer, Tal vez podamos hacer algo para crear algo romantico, ¿No creen? - malon estaba muy emocionada.  
- oigan- dijo Navi volando en circulos por las cabezas de las chicas -Navi escuchó que Zelda invitó a Link a acompañarla al carnaval.  
- ¡perfecto! - dijo Saria - Pero, como hacemos, se supone que deberiamos estar en los puestos que habra en el carnaval y no los podemos dejar solos - dijo Nabooru.  
- Podemos idear planes y los iremos ejecutando por tiempos para que no dejemos mucho tiempo los puestos. Somos las que estamos a cargo - dijo Saria - y aunque van a ir algunos kokiris, me necesitan para supervisar.  
- Mi padre no puede estar solo, se puede dormir - dijo Malon - ¡Nada sale bien si no estoy yo! - dijo Ruto - jeje, creo que deberian cuidarse de las gerudo - bromeó Nabooru - Soy su lider, pero nadie esta segura. Además tengo mi puesto y tampoco puedo dejarlo mucho tiempo.  
- Bien, entonces empecemos la operación! -gritó Navi

Acerquense- dijo saria - este sera el plan...


	2. Compromiso

Hola mis amigos y fieles seguidores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de "Un día contigo en el carnaval), espero que les agrade y si hay alguna crítica... pues solo díganla.

Un saludo de aquí a mi autora favorita **Zilia-k** que me inspiró a hacer mi primer fic.

Sin más saludos, ni interrupciones (Sí, escuché sus pifias ¬¬U ) los dejo con otro capi.

Por si acaso, los personajes no me pertenecen, son una marca de nintendo.

* * *

**En el capitulo Anterior...**

- Bien, entonces empecemos la operación! -gritó Navi

- Acérquense- dijo saria - este será el plan...

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Compromiso**

**CASTILLO DE HYRULE...**

**_Sala del trono real._**

Esta era una habitación fría y llena de sombras, ya que el rey le disgustaba bastante el sol de las mañanas. Allí se encontraba el soberano de Hyrule imponente, mirando hacia la puerta principal. Esperaba con impaciencia a la princesa de Hyrule, ya que debía comunicarle algo muy importante que cambiaría la vida de la princesa.

La princesa tras despedir a su acompañante, y dejar todo en su respectivo lugar, fue hasta la gran puerta que la separaba de su padre, pero antes de abrirla. dio un largo suspiro. Cuando el rey le comunicaba que debía decirle algo muy importante, no era nada bueno para ella y eso la había tenido preocupada desde que el sirviente le comunico que su padre quería verla de inmediato.

Zelda abrió la gran puerta, entrando con tranquilidad y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su padre.

-Buenos días, padre - saludó Zelda al soberano de Hyrule- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

-Si hija, es algo de lo que ya tienes conocimiento -dijo muy seriamente el rey.

-Perdone padre, pero nosé exactamente a que asunto se refiere - dijo la princesa temerosa de la respuesta que daría su padre, pero ya sospechaba que podía ser: Nada bueno para ella.

- Es sobre la elección de tu prometido...

Zelda bajo la cabeza y empezó a sentir miedo e impotencia, ¿por qué?

-Quería decirte que, como soberano, debo elegir y aprobar al que pueda gobernar con sabiduría Hyrule a tu lado. Tienes 16 años y es tiempo de que empieces a aceptar tus responsabilidades, asi como yo tuve que aceptar las mías.

- Si, lo sé

Zelda se había perdido al momento de contestar esto, sabía que no había peros para el rey y se sentía impotente y tonta al no poder decir que no quería casarse con completo desconocido. "_¿Por qué nunca puedo decir no?"- se recriminaba en pensamientos la princesa._

-Hoy, al final de las actividades, en la plaza central del carnaval, anunciaré a tu prometido, y deberás aceptarlo. Es por el bien de nuestro reino que es el más grande reino de todos, y nuestro deber es...

-¿Puedo retirarme? - interrumpió Zelda con serenidad y fuerza al interrumpir al rey.

El rey miró a la princesa con una mirada reprochante. La princesa lo miró fijamente.

- Puedes irte, pero cuida tus modales.

- Gracias...

Zelda hizo una rápida reverencia a su padre y con tranquilidad se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y al cerrarla ya no pudo más, se apoyo en las puertas y empezó a llorar...

* * *

**EN OTRA PARTE...**

**MONTAÑA GORON**

Link estaba subiendo por la montaña, cuando escuchó un saludo de lo alto...

- Hermano Link! - dijo un goron Link emocionado al ver al joven héroe.

- Hola goron Link!

- Hermano Link, pareces cansado..

- ¿Que?¡No!, jaja- dijo sonriente nuestro héroe - Lo que pasa es que... es que...-titubeó- es que tengo ham...¡No!, lo que quise decir es que el camino se me ha vuelto pesado - suspiró aliviado.

Link casi comete el error de decir "hambre", palabra que casi olvida dejar de mencionar al estar con los gorones. De solo mencionarlo, sabía que le tocaría una gran ración de rocas solo para él. _"Debería decirles que estoy a dieta..."-pensó Link._

- ¡Ah!¡Bueno!, pero hermano Link , si te da hambre solo dilo - le guiñó goron Link - Pero, ¡ven!, vamos a hablar con mi padre, hace mucho que no venías a visitarnos-goro!

- Si, hace mucho que no veo a Darunia. _("mmm... Pensándolo bien, creo que tengo hambre, porque me siento muy cansado...")_

- ¿Te pasa algo hermano link? – preguntó goron Link

- No, Me siento muy bien, no te preocupes... solo pensaba en el carnaval de hoy...- _(" Ya... no puedo más...no puedo sostenerme...pero tengo que llegar con los gorons...")_

- ¡Ya sé!, hagamos una carrera, para que te despiertes hermano! Y... ¡YA!

Goron Link se enrolló y empezó a subir. Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva, se dió cuenta que Link no había llegado todavía y se puso muy feliz, porque Link siempre le ganaba las carreras.

- ¡Por fin pude ganarle a mi hermano Link-goro! - Le esperaré y le contaré todo sobre como me he preparado!

Goron Link esperó...y esperó...y ya empezaba a impacientarse.

- Mi hermano Link se está demorando demasiado, mejor bajo de nuevo para ver que sucedió...

Goron Link bajo de nuevo la montaña y cuando bajo a principio divisó a Link que se había desmayado...

La princesa salió disparada a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tapó con las sabanas de su cama. No quería escuchar nada ni recordar nada de lo que dijo su padre...solo quería estar allí, sola, debajo de las sábanas...y simplemente..., llorar...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora  
**

waaaahhh! segundo capi! ^_^ y yo que ni pensaba terminarlo!

Si es que leen estas notas finales de esta autora novata, quiere decir que pude subir mi capi! aaaaahhhh (Saltando por todos lados) Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Y Bueno, ya estoy aprendiendo a configurar los textos en esta pagina porque se me hizo un mundo en publicar el segundo capi. u_u

Quiero decirles que como estoy estudiando ingeniería... (jajaja! a que pensaron que estudiaba algo con letras!), no tengo mucho tiempo disponible, porque me piden estudiar bastante matematica y quimica, pero no se preocupen que este fic no lo voy a dejar abandonado, lo voy a terminar, y ya empeze a escribir el tercer capi (jaja! yo pensaba hacer un oneshot con esta historia pero no pude!) y por favor no olviden comentar que les pareció el capi, sus opiniones valen mucho ^_^. Bueno, hasta el tecer capi que no creo que demore mucho en terminarlo!

**Princesa estrella**


	3. Planes

**Notas Iniciales:**

**Bueno, como prometi, les traigo el tercer capi de: "Un día contigo en el carnaval", creo que me demore mucho en publicar. Ya lo tenia terminado, pero tenia cosas pendientes en la universidad y me quitaron gran parte de mi tiempo, asi que una disculpa ^_^**

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capi.**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior...**

La princesa salió disparada a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tapó con las sabanas de su cama. No quería escuchar nada ni recordar nada de lo que dijo su padre...solo quería estar allí, sola, debajo de las sábanas...y... simplemente, llorar...

* * *

- Princesa, ¿Qué paso?, ¿ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Impa que vió a la princesa correr – ¿Puedo pasar?

- Puedes pasar...- dijo Zelda todavía debajo de sus sábanas con un hilo de voz tratando contener sus sollozos.

Impa abrió con cuidado la puerta y sin hacer ruido, se sentó en una silla al costado de la cama de la princesa. Ella no hablo hasta que la princesa paro de sollozar.

- Princesa, no es que sea entrometida, pero he escuchado a unos sirvientes que hoy anunciaran su compromiso, ¿no es así?

- ... – Zelda permanecía en silencio escuchando a su nana. No quería recordarlo, y tampoco sollozar de nuevo, así que cerró sus ojos para evitar las lágrimas.

- Veo que Link sigue siendo el mismo chico tímido que entrene...

Zelda abrió los ojos de inmediato y miró por entre las sábanas a su guardiana que dió una media sonrisa a la triste princesa

- Creo que esa es la razón por la que estas triste, ¿no?

La princesa quedó en silencio por un tiempo hasta que se animó a preguntarle.

- Impa, yo...quisiera preguntarte algo... es sobre... Link.

- Sí, lo sé

Zelda apartó las sábanas lentamente y se sentó mirando a su nana. Al dejar caer una lágrima se la seco rápidamente, ya no quería sufrir más y deseaba preguntarle algunas cosas a su nana.

- Impa, yo... no sé qué hacer...no estoy segura de que quiero hacer...

- Si no está segura, es que hay dudas de su parte...

- Impa...no sé lo que siento.

- Debería saberlo ya...

- Pero es que... no sé si soy correspondida...

- Eso debe averiguarlo por sí misma.

- Pero, ¿Cómo? – la princesa estalló -¡Mi padre me comprometerá hoy con alguien que ni siquiera conozco!, siempre me han educado para ser la princesa de Hyrule y se que tengo que asumir mis funciones pero no de esta manera. No quiero hacerlo. Además, ¿Qué soy yo para poder estar con Link?, yo solo soy una princesa que por mi titulo de noble tengo el afecto de mi pueblo y mis conocimientos para gobernar, porque si no hubiera sido hija del rey, ¡jamás hubiera podido ser alguien! – Zelda respiro hondo y más tranquila prosiguió – Link se ha ganado el cariño de todo mi pueblo solo con su infinita bondad y por querer hacer las cosas bien. Yo... no le merezco... ¡Yo no merezco estos lujos del castillo! ¡Quisiera tener el coraje de Link, y decirle a mi padre que no quiero casarme con nadie! Solo... deseo casarme con alguien...

- Tranquila Princesa Zelda – interrumpió Impa abrazándola – estoy segura que hubiera sido una persona importante para Link siendo o no princesa, de eso estoy muy segura.

- Gracias Impa- dijo Zelda correspondiendo el abrazo de Impa.

- Bueno, creo ya es tarde y debemos alistarnos para ir al carnaval porque hay algo pendiente que hacer allí, ¿no? – dijo Impa deshaciendo el brazo y mirando a la princesa levemente ruborizada.

- ¡Lo olvidé por completo!

Zelda se levantó rápidamente, abrió su armario y empezó a tirar en su cama toda la ropa que creia que podía usar (Osea TODA su ropa).

- Bueno, creo que tendré que buscar uno apropiado. Pero estos son los que más me gustan... ¿Impa? - dijo la princesa volteando para ver a su nana.

Impa había quedado debajo de todas estos bellos vestidos y estaba quitándoselos de encima .

- Uy, lo siento Impa...

- No se preocupe Princesa – dijo Impa poniéndose de pie – mejor la dejo escoger su atuendo para hoy. Debe darse prisa ya es más de mediodía, ¿Cuándo quedaron de verse?

- Al mediodía...-dijo la princesa preocupada.

- Entonces, no le quito mas el tiempo, con permiso.

- Espera Impa, ¿me ayudas a escoger algo apropiado?, es que... no puedo pensar ahora... solo pienso en alguien ahora- dijo la princesa ruborizada.

- Por supuesto – sonrió Impa.

* * *

**EN OTRO LADO (Planicies de Hyrule)**...

-¡Entonces está decidido! – dijo saria

-¡Ay! ¡Miren que tarde es!, ya las personas traen todo para armar las tiendas...- dijo Nabooru que hizo que las chicas voltearan para ver las carretas que iban al lago Hylia, donde sería el carnaval.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Navi tenía que estar en el cuarto de Link ayudándole a desempacar las cajas! – Navi ya imaginaba el regaño que le daría Link. Las cajas tenía que haberlas desempacado hace días y la excusa siempre era que lo había olvidado. ¡Lo curioso es que eran sus cosas!

- ¿Link te pidió un favor y no lo hiciste?, eres un hada muy mala...-dijo Nabooru

- ¡Es que Navi siempre lo olvida!

- pero yo te haré pagar, ¡muajaja!- Nabooru sujetó las alas del hada y quería agitarla de nuevo. No es por querer hacerle algo malo, es que le resultaba divertido.

- Nabooru, creo que ya agitaste demasiado, además con todo esto del plan, se me ha hecho tarde, tengo que ir al castillo y dejar unas botellas de leche y luego vendré con mi padre a armar mi puesto. – dijo una sonriente Malón.

-Apuesto a que ese pedido es excusa tuya para ver a los prometidos de Zelda...- dijo pícaramente Ruto a Malón que se quedo sorprendida, al igual que las demás.

- ¡¿QUEEEEE? – dijeron todas al unísono

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me miran así?, ¿Es que acaso no lo sabían? -dijo Ruto sorprendida.

- ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste antes? - preguntaron todas.

- pues... lo había olvidado, como empezaron a planear lo de hoy... lo olvidé - dijo Ruto

- ¡Ay, no!, debemos ejecutar el plan hoy mismo sin contratiempos.- dijo Saria

-Acabaremos con este dilema de amor hoy. Les haremos decir lo que sienten – dijo decidida Nabooru.

- Bueno, hoy es el día chicas. Link es nuestro amigo, así que hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo. –dijo Malon a las chicas.

- ¡Claro!, y si no le corresponde a Zelda, se quedara conmigo – dijo Ruto imaginando a Link, ¿AZUL?

- El no te corresponderá, ¡yo me quedaré con Link! –Dijo Nabooru

- Chicas, chicas, hay que recordar quien fue su amiga de infancia... –dijo Saria

- ¡Ya quisieras ser más alta enana! – dijeron Ruto y Nabooru riéndose a carcajadas.

Navi se reía sin parar.

- Chicas, esperen, cálmense, hoy podremos ver si esos dos se corresponden y si no es así, entonces tendremos oportunidad para decirle a Link con quien quiere quedarse. ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Malon.

- ¡De acuerdo! – dijeron todas.

- Bien, entonces – Malón se puso de pie y todas la imitaron – Nos veremos hoy en el carnaval, ¡y no olviden lo que planeamos! – dijo Malón.

Todas se despidieron.

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO... (Montaña Gorón)**

Link seguía dormido, en sus pensamientos solo podía recordar algunas cosas de lo que había sucedido antes de desmayarse. Los gorons estaban muy preocupados, hasta que, vieron a Link abrir los ojos lentamente...

* * *

**Continuará...**

**_Notas de mi:_**

AHHHH! Tercer capi! Waaa... yo que ni pensaba pasar los 3 capis, pero como va esta historia, creo que demorare un poquito más. Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, de veras que se los agradezco mucho. No se preocupen, ya termine el cuarto capi, pero estoy un poco indecisa sobre una escena, que como muchas puede que la salga de la historia (Hay escenas eliminadas porque no encajaban con lo que quería narrar y estoy pensando que, cuando acabe esta fic, las publicaré, denme su opinión si les parece bien). No olviden dejar review y por supuesto, cualquier crítica, pues, no duden en decírmela.

Gracias, y los veo en el siguiente Capitulo.

**Princesa Estrella**


	4. Candidato

Hola!

Esto... como empezar... lamento haberme demorado, de veras que lo siento, quería disculparme con todos quellos que me escriben y pues yo les dije dos semanas y miren recien publico! ^_^. Y para responder su pregunta: No, no voy a dejar abandonado el fic, porque simplemente no quiero XD !

Tal vez me demore un poco en subir el otro capi... tuve algunos conflictos internos al escribir una escena. Lo tenia listo la semana pasada pero cuando algo no te gusta simplemente tienes que volverlo a hacer todo. Eso me paso a mí, Tuve que volver a reescribir TODO de este capi u_u. Buenoooooooooo, para no aburrirlos más, he aqui mi cuarto capitulo.

O_O cuarto ya? y nada del carnaval... ¬¬ eso pronto se arreglará! Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capitulo. Mil gracias por su paciencia.

**Capitulo 4: Candidato**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Link se había desmayado y poco a poco había ido recobrando el conocimiento, mientras los gorons lo miraban con mucha preocupación. Poco a poco el nuestro héroe empezó a abrir los ojos...

- Miren hermanos-goro nuestro hermano esta despertando – goron link se acerco - ¿Hermano Link, te encuentras bien?

Nuestro héroe todavía un poco aturdido miro a goron Link - ¿Qué pasó?¿Donde estoy?

- Estas en el cuarto de mi padre – goro – le dijo sonriente el goron

- Por eso es que siento tanto calor...-pensaba Link agradecido de que no fuera una fiebre.

- Hermano Link, mi padre va a revisarte, podrían hacer espacio para que pueda revisar a jestro hermano – goro? – les pidió goron link al pequeño grupo que se había formado alrededor del joven.

Todos se hicieron a un lado y Darunia se acerco a Link. Lo miro tiernamente por un momento fugaz.

- ¡Mi hermano! ¡Hace mucho que no venias a visitarnos! – exclamó emocionado Darunia.

- Hola Darunia, ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo débilmente nuestro héroe.

- Yo muy bien, pero parece que tu no, hermano. Mi hijo te trajo aquí para que yo pueda ver cual es la causa de tu desvanecimiento, pero antes, necesito saber que hiciste hoy antes de venir, tal vez alguna cosa nos pueda ayudar.

- Hoy... Desperté, bueno Navi me despertó, desempaqué algunas cosas que traje de mi último viaje, le dije a Navi que terminara de desempacar lo que faltaba pero parecía que se había ido; tomé un baño, fui al castillo, desayuné con una amiga, toqué la ocarina, llegue a kakariko, fui a mi cuarto, y Navi no estaba... otra vez; subí la montaña y eso es todo.

- Según veo, no hay nada que te pueda haber causado ese extraño desmayo.

- Solo es el cansancio del viaje al menos eso creo- le dijo el joven.

- Entonces solo necesitas descansar...- le dijo un no tan convencido Darunia.

- Darunia, gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero... yo vine también a la montaña por otra razón...se que les pido mucho pero lo necesito con suma urgencia... es... un libro muy antiguo de la historia goron...

- Oh, sí, claro que te lo daremos hermano Link, ya que es de mucha importancia para ti. Déjame traértelo – goro... – le dijo goron-Link que dio miró la estantería con el fin buscando con la mirada el libro.

- ¡Espera!, no te molestes, yo lo traigo... – dijo Link que se puso de pie en un salto. El joven lentamente dio un paso, pero al dar el segundo, cayó otra vez al suelo, bajo la mirada observadora de Darunia.

- ¡Hermano Link!- gritó goron Link.

Todos los gorons lo rodearon al instante tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse. Link estaba cansado, pero no quería decirles la verdadera razón de su fatiga.

- No se preocupen por mí, por favor, necesito el libro... – dijo link mientras pedía a todos que no lo ayudaran a levantarse.

- Hermano link, ¿puedo revisarte detenidamente? – dijo Darunia muy serio.

- ¿revisarme? No, de verdad, solo es cansancio, no se preocupen por mí, no es nada...-dijo Link algo nervioso.

- Por favor ayuden a regresarlo a su cama- ordeno Darunia a los gorons – quiero ver cuál es el estado de sus heridas.

- ¿Heridas papá?¿A qué te refieres? – dijo un sorprendido goron Link, mientras miraba al joven héroe que desvió la mirada.

- Aunque nuestro hermano nos lo trate de ocultar, está muy lastimado. Esos no son síntomas de cansancio, sino de una pelea muy fuerte – Darunia miro al Link – pero nosotros no preguntaremos nada que no quisiera decirnos, solo ayúdenlo a recostarse y algunos de ustedes síganme, hay plantas que quiero traer.

- Darunia, amigos, yo... lo siento, no quise mentirles ni preocuparlos; pero no importa como este mi cuerpo, necesito el libro que les pedí y regresar a Hyrule lo más pronto que pueda. – dijo Link muy serio.

Darunia y todos lo observaron, nunca habían visto a Link tan serio; debía ser muy importante.

- ¿Por qué hermano? ¿Por qué es tan importante? – pregunto goron link.

- Se los contaré a ustedes pero por favor no digan a nadie de esto... lo que pasó es ..

Zelda se miraba en su gran espejo como le quedaba un vestido azul muy esponjado.

- Impa, ¿Qué opinas?

- Creo que es demasiado...

- tienes razón.

Zelda se metió de nuevo en su closet buscando un vestido sencillo pero a la vez elegante. Al final escogió su vestido blanco con rosado, unos guantes blancos, un collar hermoso con un brillante en forma de esfera y aretes de la trifuerza.

- Impa creo que este esta bien, ¿tú que opinas?

- Se ve muy bien princesa pero falta arreglarle el peinado. Impa se acerco a ella, le hizo su media colita, y le coloco unos hermosos ganchos blancos a los costados.- ¿Qué le parece princesa?

- Se me ve bien, gracias Impa – Zelda se acercó a ese gran espejo mientras se movía buscando algo que no quedara bien– mmm... creo que volveré a buscar otro colgante...

- Creo que tenía que reunirse con alguien ahora ¿lo recuerda?- le recordó Impa.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Ya es muy tarde!

Zelda se dio un ultimo vistazo y le agradeció a su nana todo lo que había hecho por ella.

- Esperó que hoy aclare sus dudas, princesa.

- Gracias Impa.

- Descuide, no hay nada que pueda arruinar su felicidad hoy.

Zelda miro tiernamente a Impa y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Estaba muy feliz, nadie podía arrebatarle la gran sonrisa que tenía.

- ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, princesa Zelda?

Zelda paró repentinamente y giró para ver quien había preguntado. Cerca de una gran ventana veía a alguien apoyado a la pared , pero al haber tanto sol, no podía verle muy bien su rostro.

-¿Quién es usted?

El joven que miraba el suelo, levantó lentamente la mirada y con pasos lentos se acercó a la princesa. La miró por un instante y se arrodilló para besarle la mano.

- Un gusto conocerla Princesa Zelda. – El joven se levantó e hizo una reverencia – Mi nombre es Ray del reino de Zot y verdaderamente es un honor conocerla en persona. Soy aspirante a ser su prometido.

Zelda se quedó atónita, ¿Aspirante a prometido? ¿Su padre había realizado una selección de príncipes para que alguno de ellos se casara con ella sin saberlo? Se sentía impotente y molesta. De pronto se fijó en el joven que estaba enfrente. Debía admitirlo, su aire era de grandeza, era rubio con ojos de color azul mar con cabello no tan corto, tenía un uniforme militar con pantalones negros, botas negras y una banda roja llena de medallas cruzaba su pecho. Y para completarlo llevaba una espada adornada con esmeraldas y una pequeña corona de oro; es decir el príncipe soñado.

Zelda no sabía cómo librarse de este príncipe, que si bien era muy guapo a Zelda lo único que le preocupaba era llegar a tiempo al lugar acordado.

- Yo...

- No diga más princesa, sé que es difícil aceptar estas decisiones, pero seremos soberanos de nuestros reinos y debemos acatar órdenes aunque no estemos muy de acuerdo.

- ¿A usted también lo obligan a comprometerse?

- Sé que soy un desconocido para usted. Usted también lo es para mí. Me enviaron aquí para unir dos grandes reinos y debo admitirlo, no estaba de acuerdo, pero su belleza me ha cautivado princesa, perdone mi atrevimiento. Estoy seguro que llegaré a ser su prometido.

- ¿Todavía no lo es?- preguntó Zelda fastidiada desviando la mirada.

- No, no soy el único aspirante, conmigo creo que somos cinco, pero no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra mí, pierden su tiempo. Tengo entendido que algunos de ellos han hecho trampa en algunas pruebas contratando guerreros para que les consigan información. Yo princesa, he superado hasta hoy los desafíos sin usar demasiada ayuda, aunque debo decir que algunos son agotadores y no tuve más opción que pedir ayuda. Hasta ahora no creo que nadie esté a mi alcance, de seguro seré el ganador.

- ¿Cree que aunque usted sea el ganador de este tonto juego lo aceptaría? Nunca lo aceptaré.

- Princesa, usted como futura debe de aceptar lo que le digan que debe hacer. No pido que me ame, lo único que deseo es formar una alianza entre su reino y el mío, así podremos crear un gran imperio, el más poderoso y prospero – el príncipe se detuvo y tomo ambas manos de la princesa – pero esperó que algún día si es que salgo victorioso y llegó a ser su prometido, logré en verdad amarme al igual que yo espero lo mismo.- El príncipe se acercó A Zelda y la abrazó.

Zelda estaba tan frustrada, se sentía tan débil, tan tonta, como podía aceptar esto, que un desconocido le propusiera esto solo por ser soberana de un reino. Quería llorar, quería escapar de todo, borrarse a si misma de la faz de la tierra. Apretó su puño con fuerza; quería golpearlo, quería destrozarlo, quería que él desapareciera pero se controlo, sabía que toda su furia no era solo por él sino por todo su mundo y por rodas las reglas que seguía. Era su mundo el que ahora odiaba.

El príncipe deshizo su abrazo la observó con una media sonrisa, esperando alguna respuesta de ella.

La princesa miró fijamente al príncipe y con una voz muy segura le respondió:

- Yo nunca podré amarle.

La princesa salió corriendo del castillo dejando al príncipe muy desilusionado por su respuesta.

- Tal vez eso dices ahora... pero creo que por el bien de tu pueblo harás lo correcto. – dijo el príncipe que se dirigió a la biblioteca del castillo, un libro siempre era buena compañía para él.

Zelda corrió lejos del castillo y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la pequeña colina de arboles cerca de las puertas del castillo y se reclinó sobre uno de ellos. El día había pasado muy rápido para ella, tantas cosas en un mismo día: Tantas obligaciones, tantas órdenes, tantas cosas... por ahora no quería pensar en eso, la cabeza le daba vueltas, quería despejar su mente; el día no había acabado, quedaba el evento principal: el carnaval.

**Nota final:**

AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh... cuarto capitulo y nada del carnaval ayyy pronto tengo que solucionar eso! :D

Muchas gracias a TODOSS absolutamente a todos los que me escriben, a los que me regañan por no publicar el cap ;D, a los que me amenzan ,en fin, a todosss!

Bueno para terminar, sobre este capi, como les digo, tuve una batalla titanica sobre la primera escena, de veras que me costo! u_u tarde mucho en aclarar mi mente y concentrarme (**FLOJERA**) pero al final pude terminarla y pues, ¿Que les pareció?

Y bueno, muchas gracias por su apoyo, y esperen, tengan paciencia, que si puedo, bueno, si la universidad me deja lo tendre listo en una semana el siguiente cap. felizmente que hoy no hubo clase porque hay huelga en mi u y me vine un rato a corregir el cap!;D gracias u!

Los veo en el siguiente cap! y tu, **¿ya has sentido el poder del cosmos? (Eso es porque ahora ahora ando viendo los caballeros!) **

**Hasta el siguiente cap!**


	5. Traicion

**Notas iniciales:**

Autora: (sacando la cabeza timidamente) Hola... emmm.. ¿Que les puedo decir? LO SIENTO! Siento haberme demorado! La verdad no tengo excusa, pero mi uni me quito mucho tiempo, aparte que mi musa se fue nose donde! Sin mas excusas los dejo con este nuevo capi, que espero sea de su gusto!

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Traición**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Zelda corrió lejos del castillo y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la pequeña colina de arboles cerca de las puertas del castillo y se reclinó sobre uno de ellos. El día había pasado muy rápido para ella, tantas cosas en un mismo día: Tantas obligaciones, tantas órdenes, tantas cosas... por ahora no quería pensar en eso, la cabeza le daba vueltas, quería despejar su mente; el día no había acabado, quedaba el evento principal: el carnaval.

Zelda miraba las nubes ... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sentada allí? No lo sabía, y ahora parecía no importarle. El mal rato que había pasado con el "candidato" la tenían de mal humor ¿A parte de soportar a ese niño engreído tendría que aguantar discursillos de otros 4 o 5? Era demasiado agobiante... Debía pensar como arreglar las cosas, porque sino, sabia que todo terminaría muy mal... Tal vez estalle una guerra... o algo peor... Hoy era un día importante, lo sabía. Tenía que disipar sus dudas y apostar el todo o nada. Pero, ¿Cómo lo haría? – La princesa suspiró e imagino la escena: "Link, te amo, ¿te escapas conmigo?" – Zelda no pudo sino ruborizarse por ese pensamiento y cerró los ojos – "Ya pensaré en algo..." se dijo mentalmente – "pero... ¿Qué?" – se reprochó.

La preocupación se disipo cuando recordó a cierto rubio dándole ánimos siempre para que no abandonara en situaciones asi... siempre lo había hecho, el era lo único bueno para ella...- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –Link... –pensaba. De repente parecía acordarse de algo...

- Zelda...- musito el rubio en los sueños de la princesa – Vas a llegar tarde! – el rubio hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos. - DESPIERTA ZELDAAAA!

La princesa abrió los ojos de un golpe y se levanto. Era cierto, llegaba tarde a la "cita" - Oh no... Link me debe estar esperando! – Miro por última vez su vestido y sacudió algunas hojas encima de él y corrió con pasos apresurados hasta la entrada del castillo, donde la aguardaban dos guardias...

...

...

**Entrada del castillo de Hyrule**

- Buenas tardes princesa Zelda – dijo uno de los guardias al ver acercarse a la princesa.

- Buenas tardes – devolvió el saludo – Mi padre autorizó mi salida hoy, así que, ¿podrían dejarme pasar?

- Por supuesto princesa, un momento...

El guardia se acercó a una cabina donde estaba otro guardia y dialogando brevemente, el guardia subió la puerta del castillo.

La princesa agradeció y empezó a caminar con paso acelerado hasta ocultarse detrás de un árbol.

- Creo que me teletransportaré, es mas rápido...- La princesa estaba en este pensamiento cuando escucho a los guardias hablar:

- ...A esta hora me da mucha sed... espero que a Malon le haya sobrado al menos una botellita de leche...

- Deja de quejarte, que hoy debemos de redoblar la vigilancia... aunque... pensándolo bien, yo también quisiera un poco de leche...

Zelda se sorprendió, ¿Cuándo llego Malón? Bueno, eso era lo de menos. En estos momentos quería hablar con alguien sobre sus dudas y que mejor que Malon, que mejor que una amiga para poner fin a sus inquietudes surgidas desde la presentación del candidato... Hoy haría algo importante, y quería saber si estaba bien lo que haria... Asi que con decisión, se acerco a uno de los guardias.

- Disculpe, ¿Malon ha venido al castillo?

- Eh... si princesa, vino a dejar el encargo de la leche, como hoy es el festival... – le respondió el guardia algo extrañado por el repentino regreso de la futura soberana.

- Entonces ya se fue... – dijo en un murmullo y cabizbaja la princesa.

- Pues no, aun sigue adentro, pero no se en que parte del castillo este...

- ¿¡Enserio!? – Preguntó la princesa emocionada – Em... creo que ire a buscarla, ¿pueden decirle si intenta pasar que me espere?

- Eh... Si claro princesa – Respondio el guardia.

- Gracias por la información

Zelda trato de disimular la ansiedad de conversar con Malon, pero su cuerpo no aguanto y a los pocos pasos, empezó a correr hacia dentro del castillo, con el único propósito de buscar a su amiga.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Se sentía algo aturdida y la cabeza le dolia, ¡Maldicion! ¿Qué hora era?

Con cuidado se levanto, y quedo sentada en la hierba verde. Miro a su alrededor, y recordó donde estaba. Se levanto con algo de dificultad. La caída había sido dolorosa, y encima tendría que ir a cambiarse.

Algo mareada, comenzó a recordar porque estaba allí. Un enojo se apodero de ella y de mala gana, acomodo las botellas de nuevo en la caja y las coloco en el carrito. Poco le importaba, nunca pensó ver la escena que hace pocos ¿Minutos? Había visto. Simplemente nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Traicionar asi a Link? Era algo que se le hacia difícil creer, pero ¡Ella los vio! Estaba muy decepcionada...

No quería escucharla, no si una imagen valia mas que mil palabras... Asi que, con la ropa manchada de leche y su carrito, se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a la salida del castillo...

**...**

**...**

**...**

Zelda buscaba a Malon, pero el alboroto por el carnaval no ayudaba. Los sirvientes pasaban cargados con deliciosos manjares y todos iban de un lado para otro, chocándose entre si a veces, haciendo pequeños grupos de estaban estaban muy comprometidos con sus tareas.

Zelda como podía llamaba a los sirvientes preguntando por su amiga, pero nadie le daba respuesta, hasta algunos la ignoraban.

Resignada pensó un poco y busco en un almacen, pero nada. Luego se le ocurrió buscar en la cocina.

Vio pasar y entrar a los sirvientes con velocidad de la cocina, aprovechando una pequeña pausa, entró.

La situación era peor que afuera. Se veian muchas sirvientas hablando y otras corriendo llevando especias de un lugar a otro, preparando el gran banquete. Cuando hablo con un ligero "disculpen", se sintió con una voz de hormiga... No había de otra...respiro hondo...

-¡DISCULPEN! - elevo la voz una princesa ya impaciente por la demora en ser atendida.

Todos se detuvieron en su labor y miraron al culpable de su desconcentración queriendo regañarlo pero quedaron perplejos al ver a la princesa hay parada. ¿Qué hacia ella en un lugar como ese? Sin mas todos cambiaron su expresión de enfado a una de sorpresa e inmediatamente hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante la futura soberana.

- Princesa, ¿Qué desea? – Hablo una mujer que parecía la jefa de ellos.

- Bueno... yo... no quize interrumpir... – La princesa se ruborizo por haber alzado la voz y por todas las miradas que tenia encima – em... yo quería saber si había estado aquí la joven que trae la leche...

- ¿Malon? - pregunto tímidamente un niño.

- ¡Si! ¿La has visto? – la princesa se alegro que alguien por fin pudiera darle algo de información y clavo sus ojos en el niño

- Pues, se fue hace rato princesa...

Zelda pensó un poco. Ella estuvo afuera, y no vio a Malon pasar ¿Seguiria en el castillo?

Agradecio al niño , se disculpo con todos los de la cocina y salió de ahí, pensando en donde podría estar. Se detuvo de pronto. Debia estar en su jardín. Ahora era como un lugar de relajo y no había restricción para que entraran en él y a Malon le gustaba descansar ahí. Con la seguridad de sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había estado con Link hace algunas horas...

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Espero actualizar muy pronto! La historia avanza lentamente, pero es que mi musa no me ayuda! u_u!**

**Un agradecimiento especial a la infinita paciencia de Dimencio n_nUU y a todos mis lectores de nuevo. espero que este capi sea de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios!**

**Princesa Estrella**

**y tu! ¿Ya sentiste el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
